fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Lammergeier Gypceros
|weaknesses = |creator = Cottonmouth255}} The Lammergeier Gypceros is a rare species of the Gypceros. Physiology Lammergeier Gypceros is not significantly different from Gypceros or Purple Gypceros, aside from its unusual range of colors. Its body is predominantly teal, with its wings being a darker shade, and its underbelly and wing claws are dark grey. Its beak and flasher are also grey, albeit a lighter shade. Interestingly, Lammergeier Gypceros has white markings around its head, trailing down its spine, and along its tail, giving it a skeletal appearance. Its eye glows bright yellow - and the markings around it, green - when it becomes enraged. Ecological Information In-Game Information Placement in Food Chain Lammergeier Gypceros is a strict scavenger, subsisting on nothing but the corpses of other monsters. It will even seek out carcasses that have already been picked clean, as it's one of the few monsters that can digest bone as well as flesh. Lammergeier Gypceros' strength is such that it can even fight on equal footing with apex predators, and so there are few monsters that regularly prey on it. Its power and deadly combination of venom and acid attacks are enough to repel all but elder dragons, Deviants, and other rare species. Behavior Towards Other Monsters This Gypceros rare species has an inoffensive diet and is powerful enough not to fear attack, so it is docile unless it or its current meal becomes threatened. Its bone-based diet gives it an almost uncontested source of sustenance, but it nevertheless comes into conflict with other scavengers. When sufficiently provoked, it will dispatch the offending monster by spewing stomach fluids and venom, or else overwhelming it with its physical strength, beak, and talons. It fights most often with Radobaan wherever their territories coincide. When attacked by a monster of equal or greater strength than it, this bird wyvern will attempt to put up a fight, and then flee when the battle begins to turn against it. Male Lammergeier Gypceros are thought to display for females by gathering piles of bones, which doesn't just function as a gift of food, but also an indication of the male's health and the quality of his territory. Turf Wars *'Vs. Great Girros': Lammergeier Gypceros reacts calmly to being approached by the territorial Great Girros, which hisses and flashes its gills while Lammergeier shakes its head passively. The Great Girros charges forward with fangs glowing with yellow venom, and then pounces, latching onto Lammergeier Gypceros' side. The bird wyvern squawks and jumps around in outrage while the Great Girros tries to sink its fangs into the rubbery hide, to no avail. Lammergeier Gypceros, now enraged, grabs the fanged wyvern's tail and rips the Great Girros off, swinging it along the ground several times before hurling it some distance away. **''Major damage to Great Girros.'' *'Vs. Khezu/Red Khezu': The Turf War is initiated by the Khezu/Red Khezu screaming and posturing aggressively while Lammergeier Gypceros looks on cautiously. The flying wyvern raises its head and pelts Lammergeier with lightning balls, which have no effect except to provoke it. Lammergeier Gypceros performs its Chicken Rush and bowls the Khezu/Red Khezu over onto its back, after which Lammergeier then seizes it in its talons, flies upwards with it, and then slams it into the ground. Lammergeier becomes enraged, then leaves the area. **''Moderate-to-large damage to Khezu/Red Khezu.'' *'Vs. Gypceros/Purple Gypceros': Identical to its Turf War with Khezu/Red Khezu. **''Large damage to Gypceros/Purple Gypceros.'' *'Vs. Tetsucabra': Tetsucabra lets out a deafening roar upon sighting Lammergeier Gypceros, which doesn't roar but flares its wings and postures defensively. The amphibian digs its jaw into the ground and manages to chuck a rock, but Lammergeier gets out of the way. It jumps into the air with clumsy wingbeats, then grabs Tetsucabra by the head, lifts it up onto its hind legs, and then slams it into the ground on its back. Lammergeier then leaves the area, as well as Tetsucabra after it's done struggling. **''Moderate-to-large damage to Tetsucabra.'' *'Vs. Nerscylla': The Turf War begins with Nerscylla rearing up and shrieking aggressively while Lammergeier Gypceros backs off warily, instinctively afraid of the predator. Lammergeier makes the first move, spitting a Triple Venom Shot, which Nerscylla scuttles deftly away from. Once it reaches a position at Lammergeier's flank, it pounces and latches onto the bird wyvern's back. While Lammergeier struggles, Nerscylla tries to get its balance long enough to sting Lammergeier, only for Lammergeier to seize it by the leg and use its strength to yank it off. Then, Lammergeier sinks its talons into the temnoceran's abdomen and jumps up and down, slamming Nerscylla into the ground several times. Lammergeier then becomes enraged, then flees the area. **''Large damage to Nerscylla. Nerscylla's back spines are broken, or its hide if its back spines have already been broken.'' **''Gypceros/Purple Gypceros also have Turf Wars with Nerscylla, which ends with Nerscylla stinging it in the back and toppling it over.'' *'Vs. Radobaan': Both monsters immediately become enraged upon sighting the other, with Radobaan standing in place and roaring while Lammergeier Gypceros hops up and down, shrieking. Radobaan curls into a wheel and rolls at Lammergeier, only to miss as the Gypceros rare species flies up and over it. Radobaan turns around for another go, but Lammergeier drops down and grabs its head while it's still in its wheel form, before lifting it up and slamming it into the floor. Lammergeier finishes by perching on top of Radobaan and tearing the bones off of its back, ending up with a bone in its beak for use in its subsequent attacks. **''Moderate damage to Radobaan, followed by a series of hits causing small damage. Radobaan's head and back are both broken.'' *'Vs. Odogaron': The Turf War is the same as the one between Ebony Odogaron and Rathalos. **''Moderate damage to both monsters.'' *'Vs. Tigrex': The Turf War is the same as the one between Tigrex and Rathalos. **''Moderate damage to both monsters.'' *'Vs. Gogomoa': Lammergeier Gypceros reacts with unusual aggression, despite Gogomoa not being a scavenger or posing a threat to its survival. Gogomoa attempts to jump into the trees, but Lammergeier gets to it first and knocks it over with a full-body tackle, separating it from its Kokomoa. Lammergeier charges at the helpless baby and grabs it in its beak, thrashing it around, before Gogomoa slams into the bird wyvern and tries to slash it with its claws. Lammergeier ends up dropping Kokomoa, which flees the area, but uses a powerful thrash of its tail to drive Gogomoa away and end the Turf War. **''Large damage to Gogomoa, and instantly puts it into rage mode.'' Tracks Lammergeier Gypceros leaves behind Gypceros Footprints and Gypceros Beak Scratches. It also produces Noxious Slime and Half-eaten Bone Fragments, worth more points. Special Locale Interactions *If Lammergeier Gypceros chooses a bone pile to eat from, the pile will disappear until the next respawn. While it is eating, the pile cannot be gathered from. *If it chooses to eat from an existing monster corpse, there will be one less carve available from the body if the hunter chooses to carve it afterwards. *Lammergeier Gypceros will, while feeding, sometimes pick up a bone and drop it from the sky. When it breaks, it may drop a shiny, which has a small chance of being a Dragonbone Relic/Artifact. **It may drop a shiny after performing a bone-based attack that breaks said bone, as well. *Lammergeier Gypceros is docile and will not attack a hunter until it takes damage. Special Behaviors *Breaking its beak makes it more likely to drop a bone after using it. *As with Gypceros, it is immune to Shock Traps. It is also immune to Dung Bombs due to its scavenging diet. *It is vulnerable to Drugged and Tinged Meat when tired, but completely immune to Tainted Meat. *While it has a bone in its mouth, it may continue to fight normally while holding onto it. It will perform occasional bone-based attacks until the bone randomly breaks or it is attacked enough to drop it. Alternative States *'Enraged' **Dark purple smoke huffs from its mouth, its eyes glow yellow, and its flasher lights up. **Can randomly inflict Noxious Poison, Paralysis, or Sleep with its Seed-Pecker attack. *'Tired' **Will begin to drool dark green slime from the mouth. **Will seek out and eat from a pile of bones or a monster corpse to recover. **Goes after meat left by hunters, like Tigrex. **Trips at the end of a Chicken Rush and cannot perform its Enraged Rush. **Cannot use any projectile attacks. *'Frenzied' **Its teal skin darkens significantly, and the darker parts of its body become navy-to-black. The bone-white, skeletal markings on its body don't change, creating greater color contrast. **Its roars are the same as the regular Gypceros when Frenzied. **Its Seed-Pecker and Noxious Venom Shot will now inflict Frenzy instead of other ailments. **It now performs four Enraged Rushes in a row. Mounts The standard bird wyvern mount, with its head and back accessible. While it's being mounted, it may occasionally perform its Chicken Rush or Elastic Tail Whip. Ecology Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Bird Feet *Infraorder: Bird Wyvern *Species: Gypceros *Subspecies: Lammergeier Gypceros Habitat Range Lammergeier Gypceros is very rare and seldom seen, but it favors gloomy areas with a plentiful supply of death and decay for it to feed from. It has been spotted in the Old Swamp, Marshlands, Sunken Hollow, Rotten Vale, Tide Island, and Wyvern's End. Ecological Niche This monster, unlike its brethren, is an obligate scavenger that specializes in body parts that most other scavengers scarcely touch - that is, bones. Lammergeier Gypceros often won't even touch a fresh kill until other monsters have picked it clean, allowing it to coexist nicely with other monsters in its habitat. Lammergeier Gypceros' defense mechanisms are vile enough to repel all but the most powerful monsters in its habitat, and thus it has very few predators. In certain habitats, Silver Rathalos and Gold Rathian are a threat due to Lammergeier's natural fire weakness. The ferocity of some apex predators like Tigrex and Rajang may also prove problematic for it. Lammergeier Gypceros will flee from any monster that puts up enough of a fight, though. Biological Adaptations Lammergeier Gypceros' washed out teal-and-grey coloration is less vivid than the colors of other Gypceros species, which might correspond to its more passive diet and thus less of a need to defend a territory. The bone-white pattern around its head and along its spine distinctly resembles a skull and spinal cord, which doesn't serve any known biological or behavioral function. In order to digest its diet of bones, Lammergeier Gypceros has an extremely corrosive stomach acid that it can also regurgitate against enemies. Its venom has also become far more potent than that of other Gypceros, to the point where it has different effects when used on other organisms, which may be dependent on a combination of factors such as dosage and the constituents of Lammergeier Gypceros' latest meal. Against extremely powerful opponents, Lammergeier Gypceros has been known to mix its venom and stomach acid to create a dangerously potent substance with necrotic properties. Behavior Lammergier Gypceros has been seen to display behavior implying a higher intelligence than some other bird wyverns. It sometimes picks up particularly large bones and uses them as tools to defend itself, and uses its beak and talons to spread debris around during battle. Because bones aren't strong enough to be used as effective weapons, it's thought that Lammergeier Gypceros scatters them as distractions, or to trip up smaller monsters. While its foe is occupied, it will use the opportunity to either flee or go on the offensive. This monster is a lot more peaceful than most, only turning violent when it's attacked, or if it sees that its food supply is threatened. Fortunately, it inhabits areas where decay is fairly frequent, so confrontations between it and other scavengers are not common. Due to its power, it's able to easily chase most other monsters away from its desired meal, and rarely needs to resort to violence. Attacks Shared with Gypceros *'Chicken Rush': Charges forward at a target, similarly to Rathian. Unlike Gypceros, it does not flail its head from side to side. *'Enraged Rush': A variation of its Chicken Rush where it charges randomly across the area thrice, although each charge is in the general direction of its current target. It will drool puddles of venom along its path, which cause either Sleep, Paralysis, or Noxious Poison on contact. *'Seed-Pecker': Walks slightly forward while jabbing at the ground with its beak. Will cause either Sleep, Paralysis, or Noxious Poison if it makes contact while enraged. *'180 Tail Whip': A standard tail whip that is performed once or twice in a 180-degree arc. *'Elastic Tail Whip': Raises its tail and glances behind it, then waves its elongated tail four times in alternating directions. *'Coming in Hot': Lifts itself into the air and crosses the distance between it and its target, upon reaching which it will land. *'Noxious Venom Shot': Raises its head and coughs up a blob of purple fluid in front of it, which leaves a puddle behind upon hitting the ground. Causes either Sleep, Paralysis, or Noxious Poison randomly. *'The Flash': Stands up and repeatedly squawks while trying to activate its flasher. After the third time, it will stand tall and spread its wings while unleashing a quick flash of light in a large radius around it, causing Stun. Lammergeier Gypceros Exclusive *'Aerial Attacks': Lammergeier Gypceros is able to perform its Coming in Hot and Noxious Venom Shot while in the air, similarly to Rathalos. *'Aerial Claws': Awkwardly jumps into the air and, while flapping its wings clumsily, hovers on the spot while swiping its talons to hit anything beneath or around it. *'Bone Swing': Digs its beak into the ground and comes out with a long, staff-like bone. It then lunges forward at a target and swings its weapon in one direction, and then the other. *'A Bone to Pick': Digs its beak into the ground and picks up a bone with a sharply-curved end. It leaps forward, repeatedly stabbing the ground with it. When enraged, it may follow up with an uppercut that tears through the ground in front of it. *'Bonemerang': Digs its beak into the ground and retrieves a short bone that can either be straight or slightly curved. It will dip its head before jumping up and flexing its neck to hurl the bone at a target. If straight, the bone will shatter upon making contact, and if curved, the bone will spin in a ovular arc and return to Lammergeier Gypceros' beak. *'Caustic Vomit': Rears its head up as if it were about to spit venom, but holds its head in place for a second while dark green fluid bubbles around its beak. It then releases a stream of hissing stomach acid that splashes down in a cone-shaped arc in front of it, causing Corrosion to anyone it hits. *'Raining Death': Lets out a long, drawn-out squawk while it slowly and elaborately raises its wings and head, while green fluid begins to froth around its beak. It stands tall without moving, except for bobbing motions of its head as if it's about to vomit. Finally, after about 5 seconds of this, it lifts its head to the sky and unleashes a stream of venom up into the air, which then rains down in small-to-medium-sized globs in a moderate area around it. The puddles left behind will either cause Sleep, Paralysis, or Noxious Poison on contact. *'Swoop-Rush Combo': Performs its Coming in Hot attack as normal, but upon landing, immediately transitions to either a Chicken Rush or Enraged Rush. G-Rank *'Triple Venom Shot': Can now perform three Noxious Venom Shots in a row, in the same manner as Rathian. *'Plowing Beak': Performs a forward lunge in which it digs its beak into the ground and swings upward, then does it again, sending dirt and bones skyward with each attack. *'Bone Shower': Hops into the air once before slamming into the ground, digging its talons into the floor. It then spreads its wings and jumps high into the air with its talons full of bones, and drops them in a moderate area around it. *'Bubbling Miasma': Rears its head up and pauses while charging up a breath attack, identical to its Caustic Vomit attack. However, the stream it spits out is an almost black, visibly bubbling, deadly mix of its venom and stomach fluids, inflicting Necrosis on contact. *'Whip-Venom Combo': Performs its Elastic Tail Whip, then launches an assault against whatever was taking refuge in front of it with its Triple Venom Shot. *'"Death from Above" Combo': Lammergeier Gypceros will perform the long startup animation for its Raining Death attack, but then rise into the air and perform its Bone Shower while releasing its toxins, causing both poison and bones to rain down over the battlefield. Music Theme Lammergeier Gypceros uses whatever standard music theme plays in the area it's being fought. In Wyvern's End, which has no standard theme, the MHFU Tower theme plays instead (similarly to Abyssal Lagiacrus in MH3U). Carves |-|High Rank= |-|Elemental= |-|Status Effects= |-|Items= Equipment |-|Blademaster Weapons= ''Skills: Bio Researcher, Outdoorsman, Recovery Speed +1, Heat Surge'' G-Rank ''Skills: Bio Master, Outdoorsman, Recovery Speed +1, Weakness Exploit, Heat Surge'' Quests |-|High Rank= |-|G-Rank= Introduction Cutscene *'Quest': The Grave Robber *'Location': Old Swamp, Area 2 *'Gallery Title': "A Scavenger's Leftovers" *'Synopsis': Notes *Its beak and both wings can be broken. **The flasher is left undamaged, but its chances of dropping a bone after using it goes up when its beak is broken. *It uses the 3rd Gen flying wyvern skeleton and, as such, some of its moves are more reminiscent of Rathian/Rathalos than other Gypceros. *Inspiration for this monster came from the lammergeier or bearded vulture, as well as the original Gypceros' resemblance to vultures. *Lammergeier Gypceros produces the Necrosis ailment by mixing its stomach fluids with its powerful venom. *You can tell what kind of ailment its venom puddles will produce by looking at the steam rising from them - light purple is Noxious Poison, light yellow is Paralysis, and light green is Sleep. Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Cottonmouth255 Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Rare Species Category:Noxious Poison Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Corrosion Monster Category:Necrosis Monster